Beauty Rest
by Sinistra-sama
Summary: 5x1 - After being apart on separate missions for two months, Wufei and Heero spend a steamy evening together. Duo, however, is trying to catch up on some beauty rest in his bedroom next door. Part one of All for All Arc


Beauty Rest

Written by: Sinistra-san

Rating: R

Pairing: 5x1

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, language, and Duo plotting revenge!

Summary: After being apart on separate missions for two months, Wufei and Heero spend a steamy evening together. Duo, however, is trying to catch up on some beauty rest in his bedroom next door…

Disclaimer: I owned GW, then it wouldn't have been allowed to showed in the US.

Wufei stood in the kitchen of the luxurious three-story manor that he, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre shared. All five of the twenty-year old boys were Preventors agents for Une-sama. Heero and Wufei were currently the only two on active field duty, leaving Trowa inactive and Duo, along with Quatre, on office duty.

Both Wufei and Heero had been assigned to separate missions by Une-sama, each lasting approximately two months. Zechs was assigned to assist Wufei and Noin to Heero. Heero's mission lasted longer then had been expected so he was due back today instead of the week before.

Wufei had everything planned out. He'd make his koiboto's favorite dinner then they'd enjoy dessert together in their room. Hopefully dessert would lead to other… more pleasurable things. Wufei blushed at this line of thought. He and Heero had been together for nearly three years now yet Wufei still blushed like a virgin when he thought about anything of a sexual manor about Heero.

Wufei smiled as he thought about the past three years he had spent with Heero and the life that they had build together along side their friends. He began to hum the melody of a song he had heard recently, but didn't sing for fear of being walked in on, as he prepared a dinner of grilled, marinated steak strips over rice, sautéed mushrooms, and sake. Eventually, lost in his own world, Wufei began to sing so he never heard the door open, or the footsteps come up behind him. I didn't even realize someone else was in the room until a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Wufei jumped and was going to pull away, but the person's voice stopped him.

"Konichiwa koi." Heero muttered as he kissed Wufei's neck. "I've missed you."

Wufei shudder. His neck always was sensitive, now more then ever after two months of abstinence. He turned around to see Heero and kissed him.

"I've missed you as well. I'm making a favorite of yours and well… dessert is upstairs."

"Hmm, really? I wonder if," Heero nibbled at Wufei's neck. "I'm allowed to have some dessert early."

"So long as you… don't spoil dinner." Wufei said as he wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and grabbed his ass.

Heero jumped then grinned. He moved his hands, running them up Wufei's arms, to sit on Wufei's shoulders. Wufei grabbed Heero's hips and ground them into his own. Heero moaned, feeling himself harden further as Wufei continued to grind their hips together. Heero began to tear at Wufei's shirt, wanting the feel of Wufei's skin against his hands. He attacked Wufei's nipples, latching onto the right one with his lips and rolling the other in his fingers. Wufei moaned loudly for the entire house to hear.

Meanwhile, upstairs Duo Maxwell laid in bed, tossing and turning. He hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few weeks in an attempt to keep up with all the paperwork and it was starting to get to him. Between Trowa and Quatre across the hall and now Wufei and Heero downstairs, he'd heard nothing but moans all day. Sick of the noise and wanting some sleep, Duo decided to get even. He got up and went through the bottom of his closet. He stood up with a smirk and ran off into Heero and Wufei's room, video camera in hand.

"Ahh… Wufei!" Heero cried as Wufei swallowed his member whole. 'Oh god… He has such a talented mouth!'

Wufei began to hum as he bobbed his head up and down Heero's shaft. He paused only to suck on and swirl his tongue around the head. Heero grabbed a handful of his koi's hair and pushed his head down more. Wufei grinned around Heero's cock, knowing Heero had lost all control. Wufei liked knowing he had this kind of power over him. Heero could feel his release coming and tried to pull Wufei away, but he wouldn't budge opting to suck harder instead. After no sexual release for over two months, it wasn't long until Heero was spilling his release into Wufei's mouth.

"W-WUFEI!" Heero cried, his knees beginning to give out as Wufei drew the last evidence of Heero's passion from his softening erection, making sure to swallow it all.

"Looks like I'm the one who got the early dessert." Wufei stood up slowly, his silk pants rubbing against his rock-hard sex, and kissed Heero.

Heero moaned quietly as he and Wufei kissed; tasting himself mixed in with Wufei was delicious and arousing. Wufei buttoned up Heero's jeans for him, waiting to break the kiss until Heero was full dressed again.

"Looks like you're right. I guess we'll have to amend that." Heero began to kiss his way down Wufei's jawline and neck.

"No, you won't. I'll burn dinner… it should be done by now anyway." Wufei smiled and, as a gentle blush found its way to his cheeks, he made plates for himself and Heero.

"Self-less as always, I see." Heero commented with a sigh as he sat at the table. "And just as shy too."

"Oh shut up. I sucked you off in the middle of the kitchen while everyone else is home, and you call me shy?" Wufei walked over and set Heero's plate infront of him then took the chair right next to Heero.

"Only because you blushed when I offered to return the favor." Heero answered with a laugh he reserved only for Wufei. He looked down at his plate and smiled. "My favorite… other then you of course. Arigato."

"Dou itashimashite. Now knock it off and eat. You can have a taste of me after dinner."

So they ate and drank sake as they told one another about the two months they spent apart. Heero's mission went well. It only took longer then expected because he and Noin got separated. Zechs and Wufei worked so well together on their mission that they completed early. Une-sama was quite pleased, to say the least, and she now believed that the two of them should be partners.

"Over my dead body…" Heero grumbled once Wufei had told him about Une's idea.

"Don't worry. I told her that if I were to have a partner, it better be you." Wufei got up and picked up the plates. "I'll get the dishes, you go take your shower Heero."

Heero let out a sigh as he noticed Wufei exaggerating his steps to make his ass shake. "Fucking tease…"

Heero took off upstairs. A few minutes later, Wufei heard the water running and knew Heero had gotten into the shower. He quickly finished the dishes and nearly ran from the kitchen and up the stairs into their room. Once inside, he retrieved the strawberries he'd put into their mini 'fridge earlier that day and the melted chocolate off the dresser. Wufei set then on their nightstand so that they were within reach.

He stripped off all his clothes, snickering as he thought of what that would do to Heero, then pulled on his new silk boxers. They were black with silver dragons on them. He knew Heero would love then the second he saw them at the store a few days ago.

Wufei quickly lit the candles he had set out and turned off the lights. He then laid on the bed, letting his hair down as he did. He heard the water shut off, signifying that Heero was now out of the shower and on his way to their room. Wufei grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate, waiting until he heard the door open before eating it.

When Heero opened the door, he was greeted by one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen. There on their bed lay Wufei, dress in nothing but silk boxers that left nothing to the imagination with his hair down, eating – no, not eating; savoring – a chocolate coated strawberry. Heero couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. Wufei looked simply edible like that, and so exotic in the pale candlelight of the room.

"Mmm…. You know Heero, I love chocolate-covered strawberries." Wufei purred as he finished off his strawberry.

Heero slowly walked up to the bed, dropping his towel once he reached it. He crawled onto the bed, pausing as he did so to grab another strawberry and dip it in chocolate. Wufei smirked before rolling over onto his back so he could see Heero. Heero leaned over Wufei and brought the strawberry to Wufei's mouths, spreading the chocolate over his lips.

He pulled back when Wufei tried to take a bite. Heero bent down and licked the chocolate off Wufei's lips. Wufei put a hand on the back of Heero's head to stop him from moving and kissed him. Heero grinned into the kiss as Wufei licked his lips. Heero opened his mouth, his tongue snaking out to touch Wufei's. Wufei sucked on Heero's tongue, letting Heero taste strawberry and Wufei's own spice. He broke the kiss and grabbed Heero's wrist. Heero looked confused until Wufei motioned for him to feed him the strawberry. He did, its juice running down Wufei's chin as he devoured it. Heero licked the juice up before kissing Wufei again.

"Heero, I'm in charge tonight… So relax."

Heero nodded to Wufei, a small smile playing on his lips. Wufei pushed Heero down onto the bed and straddled his lap. Heero looked up into Wufei's eyes and grinned.

"Hey, don't you think you're at little overdressed 'Fei?" Wufei returned the grin as Heero hooked his fingers in the elastic of his boxers.

Heero slowly pulled Wufei's boxers off, gradually revealing his fully erect penis. Wufei shifted so Heero could pull his boxers down to his knees. He pulled them off the rest of the way then tossed them on the floor near Heero's towel. Wufei laid on top of Heero, still straddling his lap, and kissed him. He licked at Heero's lips begging for an entrance. Heero gave in and Wufei explored every part of that moist, hot cavern with his tongue.

Heero couldn't help but moan into Wufei's mouth. Wufei had always been and great kisser, but this was unbelievable. Wufei started to rotate his hips as he and Heero's tongues battled for dominance over their kiss. Heero moaned as their erections touched, breaking the kiss.

" 'Fei, I can't take much more of this teasing…" Heero breathed between pants. Wufei leaned back, still straddling Heero's lap, and grabbed a tube of passion fruit scented lube.

"I love you, Heero Yuy." Wufei leaned forward to give Heero another soul-searing kiss before sliding off of him.

Heero sat up enough to grab one of Wufei's hands. He kissed his palm and fingertips. "I love you, too, Chang Wufei."

Wufei smiled before getting on his knees at the end of the bed. He pulled Heero towards him. Heero let out a loud moan as Wufei licked a path from the base of Heero's cock to his entrance. The Japanese boy whimpered while his lover licked at the quivering ring of muscle. Wufei smirked, relishing in the taste of what was before him, and continued his assault on Heero until the muscle began to relax. He slowly worked his tongue into Heero's body. Heero cried out, holding Wufei's head in place with one hand as the other fisted the sheets.

"Oh Kami… Don't stop Wufei!"

Wufei smirked again. Heero loved to rimmed, almost as much as he loved to be taken. Wufei continued to draw countless moans, whimpers, and cries of pleasure from his koi. He suddenly stopped and puled away only to head Heero whimper at the loss. Wufei opened the lube and the scent of passion fruit filled the room. It was warm now from being clutched in Wufei's hand. He put a generous amount on his fingers and proud cock.

He slowly slid two fingers into Heero. Wufei knew he could take it and that Heero would ask for no less. He began to stretch Heero's entrance with a scissoring motion. It wasn't long before Heero was pushing back on Wufei's fingers, screwing himself. Wufei bit back a moan at the sight and added a third finger. He began to thrust his fingers into Heero's willing body, searching for his prostate. He knew he had found it when Heero's body arched and he nearly screamed Wufei's name.

"Wufei, if you don't take me now, so help me I'll –"

Wufei clicked his tongue and removed his fingers causing Heero to whimper slightly. "Now, now. No threats love."

Wufei knew Heero was ready even without the threat. He slid Heero back so he could join him on the bed once more. He took his member and, resisting the urge to stroke himself, guided himself to Heero's waiting entrance. Wufei pushed in slowly, enjoying his lover's whimpers as he did so. Wufei paused once he was buried to the hilt so he could gain at least some of his composure.

"Move damnit!" Heero demanded as he shifted his hips. "You know you don't have to wait for me."

"No, but I need to wait for me…" Wufei breathed. "You're not the only one close to release, 'Ro."

Wufei leaned down and kissed Heero as he slowly pulled out. He snapped his hips forward and nailed Heero's sweet spot. Heero cried out as white stars danced behind his eyes. Wufei set a steady rhythm, knowing the slow pace he set would drive Heero crazy.

"Uhhh… Wufei, faster! Please!"

"Arr… whatever you - Ahhh! Say Heero."

Wufei began to pick up speed. With each thrust he drove deeper and deeper into Heero's passage. He could feel the ripple of the muscles as they massaged his cock. Wufei and Heero both knew neither would last much longer. Wufei reached between them and began to stroke Heero in time with their thrusts.

"Ohhhhh! Wu-Wufei, I – I'm gonna-"

"Come for me Heero!"

Wufei hit Heero's prostate again and that was it for Heero. He came with a keening cry, calling out his lover's name. He saw white lights behind his eyes as his body arched of the bed. Heero spilled his release all over his stomach as well as Wufei's chest and hand. Wufei felt the muscles of Heero passage clamp down on his member, pushing him over the edge. He continued to thrust into Heero a few more times, letting his softening sex be milked dry.

Wufei collapsed on top of Heero. Heero just wrapped his arms around Wufei. The two of them laid there in each other's arms, trying to catch their breath and riding out the last dwindling waves of their ecstasy.

"That… was amazing, 'Fei." Heero kissed Wufei's temple. "Thank you so much for tonight. Aishiteru."

"Wo ai ne." Wufei muttered drowsily. Heero chuckled lightly before pulling the covers over himself and Wufei and snuggling up to the Chinese boy. The two fell asleep like that.

Unknown to the two lovers sleeping in bed together, a video camera had caught their love making secession. Their confessions of love, tender moments, and pleasurable actions were all caught on film by one very tired and irate Shinigami named Duo Maxwell.

And revenge done Maxwell-style was a bitch.

* * *

First off: Please, don't report this lemon - if you don't like it, just say so in a review. I'd rather not have my account frozen. 

Second: My muse is currently pissed at me so I'm sorry if this isn't all that good. As you can tell by the ending, I have a sequel planned called 'Revenge is a Shinigami' Keep an eye out for it!


End file.
